


Rollerskating

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Pets, R&R, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Clint go rollerskating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollerskating

Clint was relaxing in the living room. He was on down time since he returned from a mission 2 days ago. Daisy came into the living room.

Daisy said, "Papa, can we go rollerskating today ?"

Clint said, "Why not. We'll leave in half an hour. Go get ready, I'll grab our skates."

He grabbed their roller skates and helmets. He also put Lucky on the leash to take him with them.

Daisy nodded and dashed to her room.

Daisy loved to roller skate ever since Maria Hill taught her.

Both father and daughter were in the rollerskating park 30 minutes later. There weren't many people as it was a week day and early afternoon. As Clint watched Daisy, he was proud how easily she was skating.

His daughter was extremely advanced for her age. She was seven and already in sixth grade.

Clint skated to catch up to her. They raced each other for sometime.

Lucky was chasing Daisy.

After about an hour and a half, they stopped. The packed their things and Clint bought Daisy, Lucky and himself a hot dog. The two of them sat on the park bench and Lucky sat by their feet enjoying the sun and the weather.


End file.
